Noche
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Shinji está OTRA vez escuchando música, bajo ese techo ya conocido...


Notas de la Autora: Shin Seiki Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de GAINAX y de sus colaboradores. No traten de demandarme porque sinceramente no van a ganar nada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Cuando todo está al revés en mi cabeza  
  
Y las cosas no son como las ves, el mundo cuesta  
  
No sé qué esperas para venir  
  
*********  
  
No me dejo convencer por la tristeza  
  
Si lo que me hizo mal una vez no me interesa  
  
Yo sólo quiero irme de aquí  
  
**************************  
  
Shinji estaba acostado en su cama con su SDAT puesto en los oídos, escuchando los tracks 25 y 26, como siempre. También como siempre, no estaba prestando atención a la música. En ese momento, el muchacho estaba sumido en reflexiones sobre su vida, pensando, bajo ese techo ya conocido.  
  
Hoy Asuka me insultó, Rei me llenó de respuestas monótonas y extremadamente sencillas, mi padre ni siquiera me miró y Misato me "alimentó" pura y exclusivamente de comida instantánea. Y encima, el ángel casi me mata. Digo yo, ¿podría haber algún día normal, donde yo vaya al colegio contento, con amigos que me quieran, poder hablar preguntar y que me responda lo que quiero saber con lujo de detalles, tener una familia normal, y sobre todo, lo más importante, comeré algún día comida casera sin tener que preocuparme de prepararla? Pareciera que todo me sale mal.  
  
Pero esas son pequeñeces. Lo más importante que me está pasando es que ya estoy perdiendo las ganas de vivir. No entiendo qué me pasa, tengo mil cosas en la cabeza, todos me odian, me cuesta seguir adelante, con la falsa esperanza de que todo va a cambiar, para luego tropezar con las mismas piedras y tener que volver a empezar.  
  
Pero no tengo que bajar los brazos, porque aunque no lo parezca hay gente que aún confía en mí. Y acabar con la vida, pensando que es la única salida posible a este enrollo, es algo cobarde. Porque sería escapar de los problemas, cuando en verdad lo que hay que hacer es enfrentarlos.  
  
Yo digo todo esto, ¿pero realmente es posible? No me parece. Tampoco es que tengo tantos problemas. Asuka lo único que hace es descargarse, y como yo no le pongo trabas, bueno, tipo como que me usa para descargarse. Rei es como es, no la puedo obligar a que me hable o a que me diga lo que no quiere. Mi padre, es otro tema aparte. Y Misato, no es su culpa que cocine mal, con la práctica todo se puede, ¿no? Espero.  
  
Además, no tengo que preocuparme tanto por el qué dirán, y por lo que los demás hagan o piensen de mí. Si les caigo mal, buenísimo. Y si les caigo mal.bueno, allá ellos. Aunque a veces no piense lo mismo, yo no debo cambiar para caerle mejor a la gente. Yo no me tengo que amoldar a ellos. Tampoco digo que ellos se tengan que amoldar a mí, sólo quiero decir que si dos personas no son compatibles debido a su personalidad, no deben cambiar por eso su forma de ser. Porque las personas tienen que aceptar a los demás tal cual son, no se puede exigir a una persona que sea lo que no es, y mucho menos que cumpla con un patrón.  
  
Bueno, me parece que para una noche es bastante reflexión, ¿no? A veces me pregunto por qué elijo la noche para reflexionar. Y me contesto que tal vez lo hago en este momento del día porque estoy tranquilo, o porque la noche me inspira. Sí, porque todo está calmo, no hay nadie que me venga a molestar, salvo Asuka cuando no se puede dormir y necesita molestar a alguien. Además, si no me puedo dormir, reflexionar es lo mejor que puedo hacer, sobre todo si tengo tantos problemas. Otro punto a favor para la noche es que a veces ves las cosas desde otra perspectiva.  
  
Sin embargo, la otra perspectiva puede llegar a ser peor, porque como a la noche el tiempo está "oscuro", a veces uno tiende a sobredimensionar los problemas, y las cosas parecen peores de lo que realmente son. Además, si el problema es con alguien, es mejor discutirlo de día con esa persona, descansado y con las ideas claras.  
  
Me parece que ya es bastante por hoy. Lo que pensé me ayudó a aclarar algunas cosas, así por lo menos voy a pasar una noche tranquila, sabiendo que no soy la peor persona del mundo, sabiendo que la idea del suicidio ya se fue con el viento, y que tengo que seguir con mis propios principios y no los de los demás. Porque como dice Rei: "yo soy yo". ¡Qué noche!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A. ¡Bueno, ya terminé! Para mí gusto, me quedó bien. Perdón si metí algunos problemas personales, es que todavía no aprendí la lección de dejar mis cosas del otro lado de la pantalla. Pero por suerte no escribí ninguna incoherencia, en vista y considerando que ya son casi las 5.35 de la madrugada del lunes 16 de septiembre. Cualquier comentario, a rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com. Arigato & Sayounara. 


End file.
